The Ski Trip
by agbaby97
Summary: The tenth graders take their annual ski trip. Will it bring Ben and Sadie together, or will a schemeing couple break them apart? r&r.
1. Orange Juice and Jealousy

**A/N: My little sister is having a Christmas party right now, so I figured I'd type this up while there are fifth graders running around my house. It's a bit over ten pages handwritten, so it had better be long. Oh, and its set before _A Very Sadie Christmas_ which is on today (YAY!!!), so in case they actually DO kiss, that won't have happened in this, okay?**

**Background: Okay, I just wanted to put a background in because I'd been thinking about writing this for a long time. So, at first, I wanted to do a story where Arden takes Ben, Sadie, Margaret, and Rain on this yacht thing, because I was watching this show on VH1 about mega-yachts, but then I thought that a) it's not really yachting weather in Canada, and b) yachts are really expensive. So, I thought, they ski in Canada, so why not do a ski trip thing, which is this story. Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I bought Naturally Sadie!!!! NOT!!! Had you going there, though, didn't I?**

Chapter One

Orange Juice and Jealousy

Sadie's POV

The alarm went off at 5:45. I rolled out of bed and shut off the beeping. Not that I was asleep, though. I was too excited to sleep. Because today was Friday, and Friday was the day the R. B. Bennett 10th graders took their annual ski trip.

Ah, the ski trip. Four days with Margaret and Rain. Four days _without_ Hal. But, most importantly, four days spend with Ben Harrison.

Too bad he's been acting all weird lately, I thought as I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Really, though, he's been paying a lot of attention to other girls. Especially Arden.

Finally, the shower was not enough, and I got in, shampooing and conditioning twice, just like the bottle said. After, I put on my most comfortable pair of jeans and a Bennett sweatshirt over a long sleeved shirt. I then walked back to the bathroom, blow-dried my hair, and put on some make-up.

What? I'll be away from home for four days. A girl deserves to blow-dry. Although, I don't really know why I am, because Ben's been acting all weird-

My thought was interrupted when Hal walked into the bathroom.

"Hal," I said, really irritated. "Don't you ever knock?"

"No," he said. "Now, vamoose. I have some business I have to take care of." He lifted up the toilet seat.

"Gross, Hal!" I screamed as I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the bathroom.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, still holding my make-up and hairbrush. Dad was sitting at the island drinking coffee. I dumped my stuff on the island, and put a bagel in the toaster.

"I guess Hal had some business to take care of." Dad smirked.

"Dad, that was so not funny. Honestly, Hal has no respect for me or-"

"'Any of my needs.'" Hal finished for me. "Was that page 86 or 87 or your diary?"

"HAL!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" he screamed back.

"Drop it, you two," Dad said.

The toaster popped. Hal walked over to it. "Thanks for the bagel, Sade."

"Dad, look what Hal did."

"Hal, give the bagel back to your sister." At least Dad was on my side.

Hal shrugged. "Okay," he said. And then he licked the bagel.

"Gross. Forget it. I'll just have cereal." I walked over to the cupboard and got a bowl, a spoon, and some Froot Loops, and sat back down at the island. Dad had left, taking my bagel with him. I poured myself some cereal, added milk, and sat there in the silence.

Finally, I said, "Well, aren't you jealous of me, Hal?"

He looked at me. "Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

"Well, I get to miss two days of school, totally teacher-free, with the exception of Mr. Woodson, totally parent-free, and hang out for four straight days with my best friends. And you…don't," I said somewhat smugly.

Hal just looked at me. "Well, first, Mom and Dad are going on a spa weekend, so they'll be gone, too. Second, I think Ben will be on the trip woo, and, according to your diary, he hasn't been acting normal lately. And, third, Mr. Woodson's not going." Hal took a sip of orange juice.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'Mr. Woodson's not going?'"

"Didn't you hear? He fell off his desk yesterday doing that slow clap thing. Broke his leg. Ms. Mann's taking his place."

I couldn't believe it. Mr. Woodson _not_ going. _Ms. Mann_ going instead. And, worst of all, Hal had been in my diary again.

"Oh, I forgot number four," he said grinning.

"Which would be…?"

"You have orange juice in your Froot Loops."

And with that, he dumped the rest of his orange juice onto my cereal.

"Ha," he laughed, "I guess the really are _Fruit_ Loop."

"Hal, that was so not funny. First, you read my diary, and now _this_?"

"By the way, your diary's still upstairs, in its 'secret' place."

"HA-wait. Thanks, Hal…I guess." I think that was one of the only times Hal had ever helped me. We sat there in silence once again.

My dad came downstairs. "Sadie, are you ready to go? Hal, get in the car. We'll drop you off at school."

"I just have to get something upstairs," I said, going to get my diary.

"Wait a second." Dad held up my cereal bowl. "Why is there orange juice in you Froot Loops?"

"Ask Hal," I said, rushing upstairs. I went into my room and got my diary from under my pillow. I really need to find a new 'secret' place.

I ran back downstairs, and put my diary in my black duffel bag, which was sitting by the front door with a backpack right beside it. Hal came up behind me.

"Don't forget to write. I need something to read when you get back."

"Hal!"

"Ready to go, kids?" Dad picked up my duffel bag, and I grabbed the backpack, and we left.

* * *

Margaret's POV

Pain and I were sitting on a picnic table in the school courtyard, our bags at out feet.

Okay, Rain's two bags were at his feet. My four were on the next table.

The rest of the tenth grade was spread out over the courtyard. We were waiting for the buses that were supposed to take us seven hours to the Alpine Lodge Ski Resort. **(A/N: My mom just came up with that name, lol.)**

"So…" Rain said, "who do you want to sit with on the bus?"

"I want to sit with that hot new kid, Jon Burns. **(A/N: Right back atcha, Jen!) **The one from New York who plays percussion. What about you? Vivian?"

"Well…yeah. Is it that obvious?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Just then, Ben Harrison came up behind us.

"Trust me, _dude_. It is that obvious." Rain blushed. "Do either of you know where Sadie is? I need to talk to her."

I turned to look at him. "I don't think she's here yet. Do you want to wait here for her?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He smiled.

Just then, Arden Alcott, who had the biggest thing for Ben, came over.

"Benjamin, there you are. Can you help me with my bags? They're Prada, and I don't want to get them dirty." **(A/N: No idea if Prada does bags, but it's the only thing I could think of.) **

Ben looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, sure, Arden. I'll help you."

Ben and Arden walked off. Arden looped her arm through his, but he pulled away.

Just then, Sadie pulled up in her dad's station wagon. They parked, and Sadie, Hal, and Mr. Hawthorne got out. Hal just walked off, going into the school, but Mr. Hawthorne shouldered a duffel bag, Sadie a backpack, and the two of them walked over to our table.

Mr. Hawthorne set down the duffel bag. "How's it going, kids?"

"Just peachy," Rain said as he grinned.

"Alright, well, I better get to work. You kids behave, okay, Sadie?"

"Got it, Dad." She gave him a hug, and he went back to his car.

Rain moved over so Sadie could sit down on our table. "Hey, Ben was looking for you."

Sadie took a deep breath. "I really don't want to speak to him right now. He hasn't been acting normal."

"Well, he said he had something to tell you." That was me. "Maybe you should hear him out."

"Maybe…" she said thoughtfully, and looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

We all searched for him, until I found him. With Arden. Hugging him.

"Don't look now, Sade-"

She looked

Sadie's POV

I looked, and it made me sick. I mean, there was Ben, my almost boyfriend, hugging Arden, my least favorite person in the world. I thought I was going to cry.

Ms. Mann, however, thought differently. She came out in the courtyard, and yelled for us to gather round her.

Margaret, Rain, and I walked over, and guess who came up behind me?

Ben.

He said, "Red, I need to talk to you. Like, now."

I whipped around to face him. "Yeah, well, I don't wanna talk to you. Why don't you go talk to Arden? I mean, she _is_ your girlfriend, right? Why else would you be hugging her?"

"My what? Sadie, Arden's-"

"Miss Hawthorne, Mr. Harrison, care to join us?" Ms. Mann asked, gesturing with her hand.

We walked over, and I went to stand with Margaret and Rain, leaving Ben by himself.

"Now, I'm sure you all heard about Mr. Woodson-" Ms. Mann was saying.

Margaret tapped my shoulder. "What was that all about?"

"-but I assure you, he's fine-"

Someone else tapped my other shoulder. Arden. "Yeah, Hawthorne, what_ was_ that all about? Scared that I'm gonna take Ben from you?"

"-and I will be taking his place as head chaperone. Now-"

"No."

"Well, it didn't look that way to me. It looked like you were jealous."

"-we will be having a last-name alphabetical seating arrangement on the bus-"

"Yeah," I said flustered, "Well, you-"

"-Miss Hawthorne?"

"Yes, Ms. Mann?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Quite the social butterfly today. You will be sitting with Ben Harrison on the bus."

WHAT?!?!?!?

On any other day, I would have been thrilled to sit by Ben Harrison for seven hours.

But not today.

This was going to be interesting.

Ben's POV

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Okay, I've typing this for the past hour and forty five minutes, and it's like six pages on word, so you guys better like it. I'll put up chapter 2 maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. We get out for Christmas on Wednesday, so I'll be able to do more over the break. But, yeah, review, because it might have a direct impact on when I update. Basically, the more reviews, the faster chapter two goes up. I'm thinking five, maybe. So, go review…**

**Please?**


	2. A Plan

**A/N: I love you guys. And hate you at the same time. But love you more. In the first three hours of posting the story, I got six reviews. SIX EFFIN REVIEWS. That's like the most I've ever gotten on a single chapter. I got seven total. And lots more people put this on their favorites or alerts. So, even though I had to start writing chapter two like, pretty much right after the new episode (which, by the way, was pretty good, as NS episodes go), I love all of you. Even those who just added to alerts/favorites or just plain read it. **

**So, here's chapter two, two days earlier than I said I would post it, because I love you guys so much!**

**(And, in case you didn't get it, I love you all like brothers and/or sisters. Don't send me "Will you marry me?"s in your review. Because the answer is no, okay?)**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out yet, any of the words following "Disclaimer:" automatically mean that the author doesn't own squat. Just clearing that up. So, in review, I don't own Naturally Sadie. **

Chapter Two

A Plan

Sadie's POV

I guess my face must have shown the shock that was going through my brain, because Ms. Mann said, "That's right, Sadie. Last-name alphabetical. You, Hawthorne, will be sitting with him, Harrison. Copy?"

"Copy…" I gulped. Arden snickered behind me.

Ms. Mann heard her. "Miss Alcott, you will be sitting with Owen Anthony."

The grin on Arden's face melted off.

If I had had a grin on _my_ face, it would have melted too.

You, see, after that whole fiasco with me taking both Ben and Owen to the dance, her went to spend some time with his dad. In New Mexico, of all places. I don't even know where New Mexico is. (A/M: Living in Canada al all…. As for New Mexico-first state in my head.)

And now, I guess he had come back.

And judging by the grin on his face when he saw me, I think it was pretty safe to say Owen had forgiven me.

You might even say he had…a crush on me.

Ben's POV

I was ecstatic that I'd be sitting with Sadie on the bus, but she looked anything but. Her face had frozen in shock.

"That's right, Sadie. Last-name alphabetical. You, Hawthorne, will be sitting with him, Harrison. Copy?" I felt kinda bad for Red, with Ms. Mann speaking to her like she was two.

"Copy…" she murmured.

Ms. Mann turned to Arden. "Miss Alcott, you will be sitting with Owen Anthony." The two people I like least of all, sitting nest to each other for seven hours.

Is that poetic justice or what?

I didn't like Arden, because, well, she's Arden. I mean, I can tolerate her, but not for long.

As for Anthony, him I can't stand.

I know Sadie had this huge crush on him for a couple of years, and that I understand, because, well, I wasn't there.

No, what really ticks me off is the way he treated Sadie after the dance. He totally wouldn't heat her out. And, even though it kinda helped me, it just makes me mad.

Ms. Mann was still reading off names. Finally, she was done.

"The pairs I just called will be on Bus #1. the chaperone on the bus will put you in your rows. You may go. As for the rest of you…"

I didn't get to finish hearing what she was saying. I picked up my bags and started over to the first bus, when I heard something behind me. I turned around.

It was Sadie, she was trying to pick up a black duffel bag that looked was too heavy. I walked over to where she was, and said, "Need some help, Red?"

She glared at me. "I don't really want to speak to you right now, but, yes, I do need help."

"No problem," I said, as I picked up her duffel bag and followed her to the bus.

(insert break here)

Margaret's POV

I could tell Sadie want all too happy about sitting with Ben on the bus, but then again, Arden wasn't too happy about sitting with Owen, either.

I wasn't in the first group of names. Neither was Rain, Vivian, or that new kid, Jon.

Ms. Mann started talking again. "The pairs I just called will be on Bus #1. the chaperone on the bus will put you in your rows. You may go. As for the rest of you…"

Ben and Sadie walked off to their bus, Ben carrying one of Sadie's bags. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Margaret Browning-Leveque?"

"Yes, Ms. Mann?"

"You will be sitting with…"

Please say Jon, please say Jon, please say Jon…

"Jon Burns."

Ah, I can't believe it!

I walked over to where he was standing and said, "Hey, I'm Margaret."

After all-Rule #1 of getting a guy to like you-introduce yourself.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm Jon."

"Yeah, I know."

And Rule #2-Find things in common between yourselves.

"Can I please have your attention?" Ms. Mann had kind of lost control. "Thank you. Vivian Wu, you will be sitting with Ron Yuma." (A/N: I have no idea if Vivian's last name really _is_ Wu, but for the pretenses of this story, let's just say it is.)

Rain looked devastated. He'd been crushing on Vivian since last year.

"Which leaves Mr. Papadakis. You were supposed to be sitting with Mallory Randall (A/N: Again, for this story, her last name can be Randall), but she had the flu, and won't be able to go. So, I guess, you'll be sitting by yourself.

"Now, I forgot to tell the other group, but there will be _no_ seat hopping, _no_ PDA, and _no_ pudding fights. We don't want to have a repeat of last year."

Last year, Hal had dumped s pudding cup on some girl's head. He got in huge trouble.

"You may get on the bus, now."

(insert break here)

Sadie's POV

The chaperone told Ben and I to sit in seat bout halfway down he bus. I took the window seat, while Ben put our bags in the overhead storage thing.

The bus was actually pretty nice. It was a charter bus, and had some TV's spaced along and a bathroom in the back.

Ben had finished putting our bags up. He shut the door and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Not after what he did.

Finally, Ben spoke.

"I don't get it, Red. Why are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"What?"

"You know, the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, plain out ignoring me."

"I know what the silent treatment is/"

"Well then, what do you mean, 'What?'"

"I mean, you should know what you did."

"Enlighten me, Sadie." Ben looked pissed.

I looked at my feet, "Well-" I broke off and looked at him. "You never call me Sadie. Only when you're mad."

"No, I'm fantastic. I love how you've been ignoring me for the past week."

Wow, he really was mad. And suddenly, I wasn't.

"Look, Ben, I'm sorry. But you've been ignoring me too. And this morning, when you were hugging Arden…" I trailed off and looked into his eyes.

His anger had gone too. "I wasn't hugging Arden-"

"Or course you were hugging me, Benjamin."

There stood Arden, queen of the almost-boyfriend stealers, looming above us.

All my anger came rushing back.

"I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to hug me?"

Gosh, she was even smugger than Ben. On a bad day.

Ben stood up, so that he was taller than Arden. "You know what, you just need to-"

"Sit down, Miss Alcott," Ms. Mann said, and just in time. I think Ben was about to cuss Arden out.

Arden looked outraged. "But, Ms. Mann, I was only going to the bathroom."

"You nay do that later. I have some announcements to make. Now take your seat."

Arden stomped back to her seat, and sat down next to Owen.

"Now that everyone-" she glanced at Arden "-has taken their seat, there are a few guidelines we need to go over. There will be no seat-hopping, no close bodily contact, and no open containers, especially pudding. We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes, so stay in your seat until we reach the highway. Any questions?" She looked around. "No? Good."

Ms. Mann sat down in a seat behind the bus driver.

I turned to Ben. "So what _were_ you doing?"

Ben's POV

"So what _were_ you doing?" Sadie asked me.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

(Ben's POV still)

I was talking to Margaret and Rain, when Arden came up to me.

"Benjamin, there you are. Can you help me with my bags? They're Prada, and I don't want to get them dirty."

I wouldn't care if they were the Queen of England's. I just wanted to talk to Sadie.

But, being the nice guy I am, I said, "Yeah, sure, Arden. I'll help you," and walked over to where some large bags were sitting by the curb.

"I just need you to move them to where the buses are."

"Arden, the buses aren't here yet."

"Where they will be then."

"They're gonna pull up here. Now, what do you really want?"

She looked nervous. "What do you mean, Ben?"

"Look, Arden, I'm going back to wait for Sadie."

I turned around and started walking back, until she screamed.

"My necklace! It broke!"

I faced her again, and she held up a silver chain.

"It was my grandmother's. My parents will kill me."

I held out my hand. "Let me see."

She dropped the necklace in my hand, and I held it up.

"It just came undone, Arden. It's not broken."

"Are you serious? That is so great. Can you put it back on me?"

She held up her hair, and I reached around her neck to fasten the chain. The next thing I knew, she was hugging me and wouldn't let go until Ms. Mann called us.

-End Flashback

(Ben's POV, yet again)

"And that's what happened. I don't know what it looked like, but that's all that happened."

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry for overreacting."

"It's cool, Red."

And I hugged her.

Arden's POV

I was on my knees, looking at Ben and Sadie over the seat of the bus, but I had seen enough, so I sat down in my seat next to Owen.

"They're hugging. I think she forgave him."

Owen looked sad.

"Look, you still like Sadie, right?" He nodded. "And I have to have Ben."

I thought about it for a minute, and said, "I have a plan."

**Duh, duh, duh. What does Arden have planned? Will Ben and Sadie stick together? And where does Owen work in? Find out next time!**

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter. But I wanna include what my little sister wrote at the very end while I was out walking my dog:**

**_(my name), you have no life and your story sux_**

**May I say how grammatically incorrect that is? I mean, she misspelled sucks, and where is the period? Oh, and she's a Sadie-hater. I don't get why, but she is. Oh, well…I'll bring her over eventually.**

**So, you guys need to review. Even those of you who thought it was enough just to add it to you alerts. You know who you are. And it's not. I need to hear feedback. I don't care if you hate it. Just tell me. And those reviews are the deciding factor on when I put up chapter three. So, press that little button at the bottom, okay?**

**Oh, and leave a comment for my sister too. Thanks!**


	3. What to Think?

**A/N: Hey, guys. Its 7:43 on Christmas Day, and my parents aren't up, so I thought I'd type this up. It can be my Christmas present to you guys. Or, to be politically correct, my Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Whatever-holiday-you-celebrate present to you guys. **

**On another note, I HAVE SEVENTEEN REVIEWS. That's the most I've gotten EVER! And over three hundred hits. I am so happy right now, and it's not just because I'll be opening presents pretty soon. (But that one helps)**

**So, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naturally, Sadie. If I did, you would know. But you don't know. So I don't own Naturally, Sadie. Got it?**

Chapter Three

What to Think?

Rain's POV

I didn't know what to think.

I mean, do I like Vivian? Do I like Arden? Or am I getting feelings for my best friend, who's laughing her head off with some guy she barley knows?

Do I like Margaret?

Ugh!

Well, thought, staring out of the window of the still-not-moving bus, let's think about this. Scientifically. Wow, I guess Sadie really _is_ rubbing off on me.

But really, do I like Vivian, Arden, or Margaret more?

Well, first there's Vivian. She's sweet and all, but she's so unwilling to have a great guy like me help her. And it sounds likes she's hitting it off with Ron Yuma.

Arden's next. I really did like-she was a pretty decent bubble singer-but Margaret said she overheard her telling some of her friends that she was only using me to get close to Ben, so I guess that wouldn't work either.

So that leaves Margaret. We've been best friends since second grade, and I wouldn't want to wreck that closeness. But, over the years, I started getting this crush one her. When we kissed that one time, I totally lied when I said that I didn't feel anything. I just didn't want to kill eight years of friendship of she didn't feel the same way.

The bus driver started the engine, startling me.

Wow, I guess I did have it bad for Margaret.

* * *

Margaret's POV

I didn't know what to think.

Jon was perfect!

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, and already I was smitten. There's no other way to describe it.

He was funny, smart, cute, and had the most amazing taste in clothing. I haven't met a guy who knew about the jean-on-jean rule since Jamie.

He had brown curls, lightly-tanned skin, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I had ever seen. (A/N: Jen, no idea how he looks; just made it up.)

"Hey, Margaret?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry, I guess I spaced out."

"It's cool. I asked if you wanted to listen to my iPod." He held up a black iPod.

"Yeah, I lent mine to Sadie."

His brow furrowed. He looked so cute like that. "Who'd Sadie?"

"Oh, she's my best friend. You must have seen her. Red hair, kinda average, always has dirt under her finger nails. She's on the other bus."

"Cool." He handed me and earbud.

I took the earbud, and put it in my right ear, since her was sitting to my right. "So, what kind of music do you have on here?" I asked, pointing to the iPod he had just turned on.

"Mostly American music. But there's some Michael Buble on there."

"No way," I almost screamed. "I love him."

He nodded. "I know. He's one of the few Canadian artists I like. His songs are so…"

"Soulful," I provided.

"Exactly. It's like he's speaking to your soul."

"That's what soulful mean."

He blushed and said, "Oh."

I grabbed the iPod from his hands-they were warm-and turned on Michael Buble. "Just listen."

* * *

Sadie's POV

I didn't know what to think.

I was about to kiss Ben Harrison.

Here's how it started:

-Flashback-

We had been driving for about an hour, when Ben turned to me and said, "Let's play truth or dare."

I pulled out the earbuds attached to Margaret's pink iPod and stared at him. "Why would we play truth or dare?"

"Well, you lose brain cells every time you put those things in your ears," he said, gesturing to the earbuds dangling from my fist.

"What? I've had these things in all day-"

"Cool it, Red. I was joking." He was laughing.

I blushed. "Oh, okay..."

"I just think that we could get to know each other better."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's not to know?"

He raised his eyebrows back. "Okay, then, what's my favorite color?"

I glanced at his shirt. It was green.

"Uh, green?"

"No. It's red. Like your hair."

I blushed. "Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Not even, Red. It was my idea, so I'll ask first. Truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Truth…I guess."

He thought about it for a second, and said, "What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"That time you asked me out during the presidential debate."

"Good times," he said smirking. I had to smile.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…let me think." He rested hi face on his fist and stared at the bus roof. I guess he was doing the "thinker" pose. "Truth."

"Okay," I said, smiling. "Who's Heidi?"

He stared at me. "How did you know about her?"

"Rain told Margaret, who told me. Answer, please."

"Oh, well then…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Is Ben Harrison…scared?"

"No," he said too quickly. He took a deep breath. "Heidi is-was this girl I liked at my old school. Things didn't work out, though."

"Did you kiss her?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance, Red. Truth or dare?"

I remember thinking, _Let's be a little daring…_

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

It was my turn to stare at him. "Now?!?! But-we're on a _bus_. And what about Ms. Mann's no-PDA rule?"

"First, Ms. Mann is sleeping," he said, pointing. I leaned over his lap to see, and sure enough, her head was on the arm rest, and she was snoring.

"And, second, I answered your question about Heidi. You have to do this."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll go sit with Arden and kiss her instead," he bluffed.

And without saying anything else, he placed his hand on my neck, and pulled me to him

-End Flashback-

My face was about three inches from Ben's when I realized that he was really going to do this. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head slightly.

Our lips were about to touch, when Ms. Mann voice cut through. "I don't know what to think."

**A/N: Well, now its 9:54. I had to shower, get dressed, and make coffee and Pillsbury cinnamon rolls to get my parents out of bed. Now I'm just waiting for them to get ready and set the video camera up. Gosh, parents!**

**Sorry it's so short. I had like major writer's block where Rain is trying to figure out if he likes Margaret or not. But, I did it. Yay, me!!**

**Review, guys, as a Christmas present to me, since this is my Christmas present to you all. **

**And if that's not enough, cookies for all those who review. Double cookies for those who realized that Rain, Margaret, and Sadie all started their POV's with "I didn't know what to think", which was also what Ms. Mann said. Triple cookies if you noticed the chapter title was "What to Think?" Haha, cookies for everyone. **

**And, if you haven't already, check out the C2 I started. It's called A Best of Naturally, Sadie. You can subscribe to it, and get updates everytime there's a new story. If you know a story that should be on there, PM me or leave it in your review. **

**Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Whatever-holiday-you-celebrate.**

**TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!!!!!!!**


	4. Cold Necks and Dead Faints

**A/N: Hi, guys. Been a while… cringes Okay, I know you all are so uber mad at me for not updating since Christmas. And I am so sorry. Like, from the bottom of my heart. And the bottom of my brain, since that's where all the emotion comes. Heck, I'm even sorry from the bottom of my toes.**

**And I have a lot more to say, but I know I have a tendency to rant in my A/N's (thanks, Raspberrylove), so that will be at the bottom. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: My psychiatrist says that if I tell people that I don't own Naturally, Sadie, I will finally be able to cope with the fact that I, indeed, own squat. So, I don't own Naturally, Sadie. Are you people in Psychiatrist-Land happy now?**

Chapter Three

Cold Necks and Dead Faints.

Ben's POV

Ha, it was finally happening. I was going to kiss Sadie. After all the near-miss kisses, and that one time I kissed her ear, we were finally going to kiss.

Or, at least, that's what I thought until I heard Ms. Mann say, "I don't know what to think."

My hands instantantiously dropped to my sides.

I opened my eyes, and turned around to see our principal looming above us.

"Miss Hawthorne, Mr. Harrison, what exactly do you think you're doing? I thought I made it very clear when I said that there was to be no public displays of affection on this bus. Care to explain?" she asked.

"Well…I'd really love to, Ms. Mann," I started, "but, then…"

Oh, great, way to go Ben. You're supposed to have a plan before you start talking.

I looked around quickly, trying to find anything that could get us out of having task-completion slips till graduation, when I saw Margaret's pink iPod in Sadie's hand, the earbuds swinging with the motion of the bus.

"But, then, we would miss Michael Buble. We were listening to Margaret's iPod, when Sadie's neck got cold, and both of our scarves were in the overhead compartment, and I didn't know if we could stand up or not, so I put my hands round her neck, but then my earbud fell out, and Sadie had to put it back in my ear, and that's where you came in." The lie came out really fast, and I was sure that she would tell I had made the story up off the top of my head.

That was, until a jellybean hit her in the head.

"What the-I'll be talking to you two later."

And Ms. Mann stormed off, brandishing a wad of task-completion slips at some less-than-mature boys.

I sighed, and relaxed in my seat. I had barely escaped that one, even with all my smooth talking skills.

Sadie also, but instead of sighing like me, she started to giggle. The giggling turned to laughter, and was on the verge of full-on hysterics, when I clamped my hand over her mouth.

When she had finally stopped, I said, "Red, what was so funny about us nearly getting expelled?"

"I'm sorry, but, _my neck was cold_? That was the best you could come up with? That was the worst lie I've ever heard, and I live with Hal." She started to giggle again.

Then I started to laugh. Because, yeah, when I looked at it, that like was the worst lie ever told. Like, in all of time and space.

And, the best part is, Ms. Mann bought it.

As we sat there, doubled up with laughter, I reached out and hugged her. She suddenly fell silent and stiffened.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"Uh, keeping your neck warm?" I supplied.

We both started laughing again.

* * *

Owen's POV

"Well, they're laughing. And hugging. And laughing some more. And hugging some more. And now they're laughing and hugging at the same time."

I turned back around in my seat and got down off my knees. I hadn't even sat down when Arden started ranting.

"What, that's no good. Ms. Mann was supposed to have pulled the bus over by now and kicked them off. Or at least made them change seats. How am I gong to separate them…"

I tuned Arden out. That girl was so annoying. Worse than Chelsea from last year. And she was bad.

But, she did have some good plans.

We had agreed before the bus had even started moving that we had to break up "Badie", as some people were calling it. How though, I had no idea. That's where Arden came in. she figured that if we split them up, I could get Sadie to remember her feelings for me, and Arden would get Ben on rebound. It seemed like a pretty good plan to me, but it was proving harder than we thought.

Especially the splitting them apart part.

That's when Arden figured that if we could catch them don't something against the rules, be could tell Ms. Mann, and she would take care of the rest. So we had been watching for anything out of the ordinary. When they leaned into kiss each other, Arden woke up Ms. Mann, and told her, and she probably would have given them detention for the rest of the year. I felt kind of sorry for Sadie, but it would be all worth it when we were together.

And then that kid threw the jellybean.

There was Plan A gone.

I tuned Arden back in; she was still muttering under her breath, so I figured it would be a good time to catch up on some sleep. I rested my head against the window, and nodded off.

* * *

Rain's POV

Sitting by yourself on a bus can be so boring.

Really, there was no one to talk to. I had forgotten my MP3 player at home. I couldn't get to sleep on the moving bus. And I just wasn't desperate enough to start on the homework we had all been given.

The perfect time to go to the bathroom.

What do you mean, I've already gone twice? You can never go to the bathroom too many times. Besides, third time's the charm.

I got up from my seat at the front of the bus, and started to wobble down the aisle to the bathroom. Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk when you're on a bus moving upwards of sixty miles per hour.

Not easy, my friend. Not easy at all.

I was finally getting the hang of it, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

And not because we had hit a speed bump, which had happened on the second bathroom run.

No, it was because Margaret was sleeping.

Right next to that Jon guy.

With her head on his shoulder.

And she was smiling in her sleep.

Seeing things like that do stuff to a guy, especially when the girl is the same one that you just figured out that you had the biggest crush on.

Suddenly, a nap seemed like a great idea.

* * *

Margaret's POV

I woke up when I felt something land in my lap. I blinked my eyes until I could see, and looked down. And what I saw gave me the biggest scare of my life.

Because what was in my lap was a hand.

And it was attached to a body.

And that body belonged to Rain.

And he was lying in the aisle of a moving bus

Seeing things like that do stuff to a girl. Especially when the guy is your best friend.

Suddenly, I found myself on my knees next to him, checking for a pulse like they told us to when we did CPR in health.

I placed my fingers on his neck and listened for breathing.

I sighed. He was breathing and he had a pulse.

But I still had to tell someone.

I turned to Jon, who was still in his seat, sleeping.

"Jon."

He blinked. "Wha-Margaret, why are you on the floor? And why is that kid on the ground?"

"I think he fainted. You need to go tell the bus driver."

As those words left my mouth, though, the bus came to a stop, and a voice came over the intercom. "Attention, students, we had arrived at our destination."

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up to Ms. Mann's voice coming over the bus intercom, saying, "Fire mini newts told Abigail," or something.

I turned to Ben, who asked me, "Did she say 'Find biscuits for appraisal?"

Some girl stuck her head over the seat, and said, "Five minutes until arrival."

Both Ben and I made an 'O' with our mouths as the girl turned back around.

"I feel smart," Ben whispered in my ear.

I whispered back, "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual."

We grinned at each other for a minute, until Ms. Mann stood up, and started talking.

"Now, while you're on the slopes, you'll be using the buddy plan. We will have groups of four of five, and you must stick with your groups at all times. No changes to these groups will be made without my consent and a good reason. No good reason, no changing. Now, the groups are-"

she was cut off when the bus jerked to a halt, and, seconds later, and disheveled-looking Margaret Browning-Leveque came on.

"Ms. Mann, Rain fainted."

Ms. Mann dropped the clipboard with the groups, and ran out the bus doors.

* * *

Owen's POV

As soon as Ms. Mann ran out of the bus, Arden turned to me. She had this evil-looking grin on her face, and pointed at the clipboard.

"I just found Plan B."

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait. And for the kinda short chapter. But it was the best I could do in two hours. And I totally blew off my geometry homework to do this, so you all should feel thankful.**

**Now, for the really long story above mentioned, comprising of Why I Didn't Update and What Caused The Change of Heart:**

**I didn't update because, well, combination of writer's block and high school. Ugh. Just, ugh. And ugh some more.**

**And The Sudden Change of Heart: Well, despite the fact I New Year's Resolution-ed that I would update every week, I didn't. But then I got the most awesome review from Kallie Lynne:**

_Oh my gosh...you NEED to update this ASAP! This is the best NS fic ever!! Please update!!_

**Not that all your other reviews weren't great. They just didn't come at a time where I was trying to blow off geometry. **

**But, really, this review warmed my soul. It's doing so right now, as I think about it. (It's also doing a pretty good job of warming my fingers, which were freezing from all the typing. Or maybe that's the heating. Either works.) So I felt that I had to go upstairs and type the whole chapter in less than two hours. I don't even type my fanfiction chapters, but I made an exception. Because that review was so great.**

**Really. The fact that I could soundly put off geometry was just an added plus.**

**So yeah, I did a really suckish job of my New Year's Resolution-ing. But I will do better. I promise.**

**And, in case you're wondering, my other resolution was to do shorted A/N's. Guess I'm doing a kinda suckish job on that one too. Seeing as this A/N is more than half a page, but, oh well. I will do better, I promise.**

**If you find it in your hearts to forgive me, leave a review. **

**Please and thank you.**

_**(They're called the magic words)**_

**(Uber sorry for the Barney relapse above)**


	5. One Big Pity Party

**A/N: Hey guys. What's it been? Like, two months? Yeah, you have no clue how sorry I am about that. I just had so much to do. Like two different science classes and honors English. It's pretty bad. But, I know, that's no excuse. Feel free to bash me in any way you see fit. I will totally be okay with that.**

**Also, I'm going to experiment a little bit with this chapter. I've been writing all the other chapters in past tense, but I read this book called _Bras and Broomsticks_ and the sequel, _Frogs and French Kisses_, both by Sarah Mlynowski. They are like the best thing I've ever read, and, since they're written in present tense, I figured, 'What the hay?'. But, yeah, if it sucks, feel free to tell me, along with the 'I hate you, why didn't you update?'s. **

**Also, also, I'm trying to add more non-dialogue, as well as make my dialogue more realistic. Constructive criticism, along with the 'You suck!!!' reviews would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: In the past two months, I have saved up all the money I have and bought out Disney. I was the one who decided it was time for a makeover. I was the one who made it so that I couldn't get on anymore. I now own Naturally, Sadie. I also married Jacob Kraemer, and we are what to name our 2.5 children. And I got 100 from my English teacher, dubbed "The Essay Butcher". And the zit on my nose just disappeared. I was lying through my teeth. **

**Lying is bad, by the way. Don't follow me on my crooked path. It leads to nowhere.**

**Really.**

Chapter Five

One Big Pity Party

Arden's POV

I grab the clipboard and thrust it into Owen's hands. "Don't do anything yet," I tell him. Then I get up on my knees again, and look around the bus. No one is looking at me or Owen, mainly because they're all crowding around the windows, trying to see what happened to that dork, Rain.

Perfect.

I get back down off my knees, and turn back to Owen. "Okay, this is what we do."

Sadie's POV

Oh my gosh.

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh.

Poor Rain.

You see, we had just arrived at the Alpine Lodge Ski Report, when Margaret comes bursting in, and says that Rain fainted.

_He fainted._

I thought he got over that whole fainting thing in fourth grade.

Poor Rain.

Ben's POV

Poor Rain.

Poor Sadie.

She looks so sad right now.

I mean, her best friend since forever just fainted, and there's nothing she can do. She looks devastated.

Does she like Rain? I mean, _like_ Rain?!?!?!?

Oh, wait. I'm here.

Yeah, I need to get this whole "smug" thing under control. Who knows? Sadie might leave me because of it.

If we ever even go out.

Poor Rain.

Poor Sadie.

Poor me.

Margaret's POV

Ms. Mann and I rush out of Sadie's bus, and run through the snow to the other bus. I don't even notice the cold, I'm so worried about Rain. He hasn't fainted like this in years. It could be really serious.

Poor Rain.

Ms. Mann and I thunder onto the other bus, and hurry to where Rain is currently lying on the floor.

Or attempt to. All the kids on the bus are standing in the aisle, trying to what's going on.

I'll tell you what's going on. My best friend just fainted. We need to help him really bad. They need to move.

Ms. Mann, though, must have been think the same thing, because she grabs the microphone out of the bus driver's hands, and yells into it, "If you all don't sit back down in your seats in the next three seconds, you'll all have enough task-completion slip until when you die."

Everyone sits down. No one wants even one task-completion slip, let alone that many,

With the aisle clear, Ms. Mann and I are able to get to where Rain is. He's still breathing, which is good. But if he doesn't wake up in the next five minutes, it could be bad.

Really bad.

**(A/N: I can't really remember if this is true from when we did CPR, but it probably is. He could go entirely comatose. And then Margaret would have to nurse him back to health. And that would be, like, half the story gone. And it sounds kinda familiar, eh?)**

So I say, "Guys, we need to get him outside, like, now." I glance up, and there's Jon, looking straight at me.

Ding. Idea.

"Jon, how much do you bench press?"

Ms. Mann looks at me strangely. "Miss Browning-Leveque, this is hardly the time for your romantic conquests."

"No, Ms. Mann, I think it might be. Jon, how much?"

Through this whole thing, Jon has been looking really confused. "Uh, about 230 pounds. Why?"

I sigh. "Do you think that you could lift Rain outside?"

He still looks bewildered. "Uh, okay…?"

"So we can do CPR?"

He grins. "Gotcha."

And then he picks Rain up, like it's nothing. I move aside, and he passes me, trudging down the steps and into the cold. I follow.

He sets Rain down in the fresh snow, and steps away.

Okay, the victim is in an open area. What did the book say next?

Oh, yeah, compressions and breaths.

Now was it 30 compressions and two breaths, or fifteen and two?

Uh….

"Thirty and two," Jon supplies.

"Thanks," I grin.

And then I perform CPR on Rain.

Sadie's POV

I'm still looking out the window, when some tan kid comes out of the other bus, with an unconscious Rain in him arms and Margaret following. Tan Boy sets Rain down in the snow, and, a few seconds later, says something to Margaret.

And then Margaret leans down to where Rain is lying on the snow, and kisses him.

Huh?

Ben's POV

What the heck? Why is Margaret kissing Rain while he's knocked out?

Oh, wait, that whole cardiopulmonary resuscitation thing. CPR. Got it.

I glance over at Sadie. She's as confused as I was. So I lean over to her, and whisper, "CPR."

Her mouth contorts into an 'O', and she turns pink.

How cute.

We both look back out the window, where Rain has started stirring. I guess that CPR stuff works.

But I hear it hurts like hell after you wake up,

Poor Rain.

Rain's POV

I wake up with the most awful pounding in my head.

And someone's lips on mine. I open my eyes. It's Margaret.

I guess the pounding's not so bad if this is what I get for it.

But, I guess she's not a mind reader, because she pulls away as soon as I open my eyes.

But, in retrospect, I guess it's a good thing she's not a mind reader.

Still, I wish I was kissing her again. Even with the hammers hitting my head.

Margaret's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Rain, are you okay?"

I try and prop myself up on my elbows, but I can't. "No, I'm not. What happened?"

She hesitates, and then says, "Uh, you fainted."

It all comes back to me. Me liking Margaret. Margaret's head on Jon's shoulder. Me passing out.

Real smooth.

Ms. Mann pushes Margaret out of the way, and pushes her face up into mine. "Papadakis? Papadakis, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh, none, Ms. Mann."

She blushes. "Right." She then stands up, and straightens her clothes. "Well, then, let's get everyone inside. I'll announce the room and group assignments then. Can you walk, Papadakis?"

I hesitate, but then I notice I'm lying in snow. And it's really cold. So I say, "Yeah, sure."

"No, you can't," Margaret says. "Jon, can you help him in?"

I notice Jon, standing in the background. "Yeah, sure," he says. He walks over to where I am, and picks me up, puts his arm under my shoulders, and practically drags me into the lodge.

Did I mention I hate the guy?

Ben's POV

After Ms. Mann makes sure that Rain is in the building, she comes back on our bus. All the kids hurry to sit back down in their seats. All except Arden and Owen. They never even stood up.

I wonder….

"Okay, kids," she says. "I will be giving you your room assignments and ski groups inside the lodge. Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion−"

The rest of her monologue is cut off by half the tenth-grade population of Bennett rising to their feet, and pushing Ms. Mann out the door.

* * *

Sadie's POV

The inside of the lodge is really nice. Like _really_ nice. Like five-star hotel nice.

Yeah, that nice.

We all crowd in the lobby. Ben is right next to the entire time. He is such a good boyfriend.

Well, almost boyfriend.

After Ms. Mann gets all the other kids from the other bus into the lobby, she starts looking around. "Does anyone know where my clipboard is?"

Arden holds a clipboard up. "Here it is, Ms. Mann."

She reaches over to get it. I take the opportunity to glance over at Ben. We're both thinking the same thing: It's real suspicious for Arden to be helping out. She must be up to something.

Ms. Mann has her clipboard. She clears her throat.

"Okay, we will be rooming five to a room. And no, guys _will not_ be rooming with girls. Honestly. Miss Hawthorne, Miss Browning-Leveque, Miss Alcott, Miss Wu, you are rooming in Room 217. Miss Randall was supposed to be with you, but she had flu. Mr. Harrison, Mr. Papadakis, Mr. Burns, Mr. Yuma, and Mr. Owens will all be in Room 221. The chaperones for both of you will be Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne, our last minute volunteers."

WHAT?!?!?!?

Ben's, Margaret's, and Rain's POVs

(They're all thinking the same thing.)

Poor Sadie.

**A/N: So, yeah. Tell me what you think. Along with your thrashings. No long A/N right here, but I will post something on my profile. The link is . If you don't belong to just leave a comment on that in the review.**

**If, you know, you want to review. I totally understand if you hate me to the point where you DON'T want to review. **

**Oh, and, when I looked over all my previous chapters, I found a ton of grammatical/spelling errors. So I'll be going back to fix those. Just disregard any 'New Chapter Alerts' (if you have this on alert) that don't say 'Chapter Six", okay?**

**And, if you don't totally despise me, feel free to point out any grammatical/spelling errors in this one, okay?**

**Dang. So much for a short A/N.**

**3/17/07-Hey. Sorry, but I just looked at the story, and the link didn't post. It's **http :// www . tv . com / users / agbaby97 / profile . php, **just w/o any spaces. Sorry about that. Bye.**


End file.
